Folie à deux (Parte 2)
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Temporada 3, Hannibal Lecter POV, parte 2


Para temperamentos como el suyo, la inactividad y el subsiguiente aburrimiento, son algo muy parecido a una lenta y penosa agonía. Con una mente tan despierta, creativa y poco acostumbrada a pensar en absolutos, el esperar a que el universo se mueva alrededor de uno se vuelve sofocante.

Siempre hay un punto en que se puede dejar salir algo de la presión, justo antes de que todo aquello que se ha mantenido contenido dentro explote en acciones impulsivas realizadas sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ese punto en que puede uno dejarse llevar un poco dentro de un margen relativo de riesgo y esperar a que la presión liberada retrase por un momento el hervor definitivo.

Fell y su esposa fueron un movimiento planeado. Dimmond fue un acto preventivo. El profesor Sogliato fue ese acto impulsivo que liberó la presión.

Y, técnicamente, fue Bedelia quien se encargó de hacerlo, al menos, interesante.

Hannibal sentía curiosidad por ver hasta a donde le llevaría a Bedelia la suya. Hasta ese momento, Dimmond y Sogliato eran ejemplos de que ella no estaba ahí en calidad de simple observador de los hechos, lo que la volvía más peligrosa que al principio de su viaje juntos y una posible desventaja en un futuro cercano. Tenía grandes planes para ella, sí, pero a diferencia de sus otros contrincantes en esta batalla por su libertad, Bedelia tenía la inteligencia y astucia suficientes como para mover la balanza a su favor.

Sería delicioso y sobrecogedor cuando decidiera que su tiempo había llegado.

* * *

Observar a Will develar el mensaje que le había enviado y seguir su rastro hasta las catacumbas, donde sin miedo alguno le ofreció perdón, fue un gesto que le hizo reconsiderar su estrategia en esa nueva etapa de su juego.

El Will Graham que había viajado a Italia a buscarle no era el mismo al que le clavó un cuchillo en las entrañas en su casa en Baltimore. No era ya el agente del FBI que Jack Crawford había puesto sobre su rastro, ni el hombre que había llevado el cadáver de su víctima hasta su puerta y quien había compartido con él sus más oscuras fantasías de violencia.

El Will que estaba tomándose su tiempo para encontrarlo era un hombre en completo control de sus facultades y sus deseos oscuros. Un hombre que buscaba venganza, pero no una venganza vacía. Este Will Graham le conocía y, en su natural empatía, buscaba entenderlo y eso bastaba para que Hannibal esperara ansiosamente su reencuentro; no como presa y cazador, sino como iguales, mostrándose respeto.

Y listos y dispuestos a tomar la vida del otro llegado el momento.

* * *

Mason había dado con su rastro y, de uno a uno, había comprado a la policía florentina, empezando por Pazzi, quien regresaba de su pasado para cobrarse la afrenta de habérsele escapado tantos años atrás. Con el tiempo en contra, la muerte del oficial carecería de la elegancia y sutileza que acostumbraba pero no por eso iba a dejar de ser contundente. Pazzi sufriría la muerte de los traidores, perpetuando la infamia de su familia.

Aunque la adición de Jack Crawford en ese escenario iba a ponerle en la posición un tanto incómoda de planear sobre la marcha. Algo que no resultó a su favor en esta ocasión. Su instinto de supervivencia le había enseñado a tener siempre un plan de respaldo, a saber dónde encontrar siempre una vía de escape cuando se encontraba acorralado. Jack no tardaría en dar con Bedelia y hacerle decirle donde encontrarlo y si Will estaba a su lado, hacerlo no iba a ser tan difícil.

Aunque Hannibal contaba con que Will se había librado finalmente de la correa con que Jack acostumbraba a manejarle en el pasado y estaría más dispuesto a darle un poco más de tiempo antes de dejar que Crawford le pusiera una mano encima.

* * *

La galería Uffizi siempre había sido un punto de referencia en su historia y era más que necesario que fuera también el lugar en que su futuro se resolviera, ya fuera a su favor o en su contra.

La _Primavera_ de Botticeli estaría ahora ligada para siempre en su memoria con la imagen de Will Graham, con el corazón abierto ante él y con la fría certeza de la venganza detrás de los ojos pardos que ahora no le escondían nada: ni el odio, ni el reconocimiento y la admiración, ni ese anhelo profundo de ser parte de su destino, sin importar las consecuencias o a pesar de ellas.

Fue una verdadera lástima que la lealtad de Chiyoh le aguara la celebración de su reencuentro en el momento más inoportuno.

La sangre brotaba a borbotones de la herida en el hombro de Will y Hannibal necesitaba contener la hemorragia antes de que la debilidad le quitara por completo la oportunidad de recompensarle el esfuerzo de haber ido en su busca.

Un sedante ligero ayudaría a mantenerle contenido por unas cuantas horas más, lo que le permitiría preparar esa cena que había quedado pendiente meses atrás y esperar a que el otro invitado a la velada hiciera su aparición.

* * *

\- Fue idea de Jack que me metiera en tu cabeza, aunque no creo que estuviera hablando literalmente. – La hoja de la sierra comenzó a girar y Hannibal hizo el primer corte en la frente de Will. A su lado se encontraba una sartén sobre un fuego medio, donde una preparación de hierbas finas y aceite de oliva esperaba a que el ingrediente principal se les uniera.

La puerta del comedor se abrió inesperadamente, dando paso a un pequeño contingente de policías que estaba ahí, no por razones del servicio, sino gracias a la generosidad de Mason Verger y su ridícula recompensa sobre su cabeza.

No hay nada que el dinero no pueda comprar y pasar un cargamento como el suyo a través de media Europa, un océano y medio Estados Unidos, seguramente le había costado a Mason una pequeña fortuna.

Parte de la incomodidad de su captura fue compensada con la visión de Mason, paralizado y con el rostro desfigurado. Sus esbirros se habían encargado de hacer una curación provisional en la cabeza de Will, quien aún se encontraba debilitado por el sedante, la pérdida de sangre, el shock y el viaje intercontinental. Él por su parte, estaba tan alerta como siempre, ahora impulsado por la curiosidad de saber cómo Mason había sido capaz de encontrarlo.

Alana Bloom nunca hubiera sido una de sus opciones y enterarse de la importancia de su participación en su captura hizo que un poco de su contrariedad se diluyera. Alana estaba, a fuerza de revelarse como un contrincante dispuesto a lo que fuera para obtener lo que deseaba, convirtiéndose en una de sus personas favoritas.

Destruirla iba a ser mucho más satisfactorio ahora.

Si todos le consideraban un monstruo, Mason Verger era como una sombra suya, bastante diluida. Les había hecho vestir apropiadamente y ahora los tres estaban sentados a la mesa, escuchando los planes de revancha de su anfitrión. Hannibal estaba disfrutando plenamente de la bizarra situación, apreciando en lo que valía la descripción que Cordell, el perverso asistente personal de Mason, hacía sobre cómo iba a prepararlo para presentarlo en la mesa de su amo.

\- Y planeas comértelo mientras usas mi cara. – Hannibal seguía sorprendido por la obvia desconexión con que Will estaba enfrentando toda la situación. Quizá aún estaba en estado de shock o, y la sola idea bastaba para poner una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Will había cruzado finalmente esa delgada línea que mantenía a raya su cordura y ahora abrazaba con plena conciencia su oscura naturaleza.

Verle arrancar un pedazo de la mejilla de Cordell con los dientes, sería una imagen que quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre.+

Atado, marcado, desnudo y a la merced del sadismo de Cordell en los establos de la granja Muskrat, Hannibal esperaba. Mason quizá pareciera haber ganado la partida, pero cegado por su victoria, había olvidado que fuera de Cordell, nadie más en esa casa estaba de su lado.

Era cosa de tiempo antes de que Margot se presentara ante él, y bajo la poderosa influencia de Alana, le ofreciera un trato. La vida, que ella aun considerada inocente, de Will a cambio de la de Mason.

* * *

Bajo la sombra siempre protectora de Chiyoh, Hannibal y su preciada carga – un extremadamente debilitado Will – llegaron hasta esa pequeña construcción en medio de las montañas en Wolf Trap, Virgina, donde pasó un par de días ocupado en su recuperación.

Lo que fuera que le deparara el destino estaba en manos de Will y mientras esperaba a que éste despertara, trabajaba en su teoría del tiempo; en esa idea suya de que se podía reconstruir íntegramente esa copa de té que simbolizaba a su pequeña Mischa, el verdadero génesis de su existencia.

\- ¿Podemos hablar de tazas de té, del tiempo y la teoría del desorden? – Hannibal tomó asiento al lado de la cama de Will, quien le observaba fijamente, completamente despierto y alerta.

\- La taza de té está rota. Nunca volverá a ser la misma de nuevo.

\- ¿Ni siquiera en tu mente? Tu palacio mental está en construcción, está llenándose de cosas y comparte algunas habitaciones con el mío. Y te descubro ahí, victorioso. – Will le sostenía la mirada y Hannibal sentía su frialdad hasta la médula de los huesos.

\- Cuando se trata de ti y de mí, no se puede hablar de una victoria decisiva.

\- Así que quedamos en cero. – Hannibal no iba a dejarle ir ahora, no sin pelear.

\- Extraño a mis perros. No voy a extrañarte a ti. No voy a encontrarte, no voy a buscarte. No quiero saber dónde estás ni quiero saber lo que harás – Hannibal vio las lágrimas en los ojos de Will y el dolor comenzó a clavársele en medio del pecho. – Ya no quiero pensar en ti.

\- Disfrutas la perversión y luego te castigas por el disfrute.

\- Tu lo disfrutas, yo solo lo tolero. No poseo tu apetito. - Hannibal sentía su corazón romperse por la decepción y el vacío. Will había florecido frente a sus ojos y ahora le negaba su derecho a sentirse el artífice de ello.

\- Adiós, Hannibal. – Sentía el sabor amargo de las lágrimas en la garganta y la frialdad que emanaba de Will chocaba con el hervor en la sangre que corría por sus venas. Se puso de pie y tomó su cuaderno de notas y sin mirar atrás salió de la casa.

* * *

Cuando horas después, Jack apareció con la caballería, entregarse fue fácil. Jack, siempre un caballero, le reconoció su rendición.

\- Quiero que sepas dónde estaré y dónde podrás encontrarme. – Habló mirando a Will, para asegurarse de que recibiera el mensaje. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y sabía con certeza que Will volvería a cruzarse en su camino.

Su historia terminaría como se suponía que debía terminar: uno de ellos destruyendo al otro, de forma irrevocable, total y definitiva.

Porqué así era el amor para criaturas como ellos.

Íntimo, violento. Para siempre.


End file.
